Dragons
by IrishAyce
Summary: Slade is back, and he's brought friends. But two of them don't want to do his bidding. Robin meets a girl at the fair. She's not who she seems. It's a work in progress so, please bear with... [robin&OC][other couples coming later]
1. Fire and Ice

I own nothing. Please don't sue.

Chapter 1:

Two silhouettes sat on the edge of the tallest building over looking Jump City. The first spoke to her brother, without taking her eyes off the city, "_Some say the world will end in fire_…"

He did not turn to her. "_Some say in ice_."

"I do not trust this Slade character, brother." She brushed her wavy hair out of her face.

"What choice do we have, sister." His pale blonde hair was longer than hers and appeared white in the moonlight.

"He is evil. Pure evil. We have done many things we are not proud of, brother, but not working for someone like him." She finally looked at him.

"We're mercenaries, Kyra. We don't choose our jobs. We go with the others. We do not question their decisions." He still would not turn his soft green eyes to meet her dark brown ones.

"We're not children anymore, Blake. It's time that we make our own decisions. We're more powerful than they are and they know it. We don't have to do what they want anymore." Blake knew she was right. He wasn't quite ready to risk his life on it yet.

"It's not our place to question." He sighed.

She turned away from him and sighed, "_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice_." She would no longer look at him. They had made up their minds and neither would be persuaded other wise.

* * *

"Something's up" Robin told the group when they found him sitting in front of the computer screen.

"Robin, nothing is going on." Raven told him, in her monotonous voice.

"Slade's up to something. I can feel it. He's never been this quiet before. Especially since he showed up after being killed." Robin argued.

"Robin, you're imagining things. With you it's all conspiracy theories and all. You know what. You need a break. We all need a break. We are going to go to the fair. It's in town today and my favorite band will be there!" Cyborg yanked Robin out of his chair and dragged him out of the room.

"What is this fair?" Starfire asked as they followed out of the room.

* * *

Kyra wandered around the fair grounds blindly. She didn't feel like riding the rides or playing the games. She went there because she knew none of the other would. She studied the people around her. She could never be like these people. She could never be free. She was born into captivity, born into a position of slavery. She should be a queen. A ruler of a magnificent people. But here she was, a highered assassin.

"_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_The leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief._

_So dawn foes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._"

"Is that suppose to be a spell or something?" she heard a boy behind her ask.

She turned to find herself looking into the beautiful eyes of a masked boy. "Uh, no. It's a poem."

"Well whatever it is, it's beautiful. I'm Robin by the way." He held his hand out to her.

"Uh, Kyra." She shook it. Her strength surprised him. It wasn't just that she was strong for a girl, but her grip felt more or less like Cyborg's.

"Are you here alone?"

"You know I shouldn't be here. The others are going to wonder where I am. I should go now." She looked sad. But ran off just the same.

"You've never had that effect on girls before." Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah I know."

_Ten points to the people who can name either of the two poems I wrote into this story or the poet. The poems are in italics and I did not write them. They were written by a famous poet, just for your information. _

_Plus I love constructive criticism. So please constructively criticize. Or you could just review the story. I'll only keep at it if you'll let me know someone is still reading it. I'm not posting it for my benefit, just to let ya know._


	2. Aquainted with the Night

_Thanks to the person who reviewed my story. Here's a hint… I'm not posting this for my benefit. Good guess for the poet but you are incorrect. _

_Oh I don't own Teen Titans. However most of the stuff you don't recognize from the show is mine… and to warn you, I like poetry._

Chapter 2:

"There has to be something wrong with him!" Beast Boy exclaimed in frustration.

"There is nothing wrong with Robin. For once I think there is actually something right." Raven argued.

"He's been to the fair every day this week. I swear that girl bewitched him or something!" Beast boy was flaring his arms about in typical Beast boy fashion.

"Perhaps Beast boy is right." Starfire agreed. "Perhaps it is some evil plot to turn Robin against us."

"I think you guys are over reacting." Raven didn't look up from her book.

"I think I have to agree with Raven on this one. She was just a girl, and even though he's a super hero, Robin is still a boy." Cyborg added.

"Who's still a boy?" Robin asked, entering the conversation at the wrong moment.

"Oh, we were just discussing how you are going to the fair everyday looking for that girl." Starfire exclaimed in her typical perky voice.

"I'm not looking for that girl!" Robin argued, then at the looks he was getting from everybody, he simply added, "I was just trying to find out her name."

"Dude, you already know her name." Beast boy pointed out.

The rest of the conversation was halted by alarms going off. Everyone dashed over to the computer to find out what was going on. On the screen they could see a group of strange creatures attacking a building. The creatures appeared to be dinosaurs or something. It looked like there were five of them. "Titans Go!' Robin yelled as they all dashed out of the room, ready for a new challenge.

* * *

"Brooke, I refuse to go. This is not MY fight." Kyra yelled at the older woman.

"Kyra this is no time to grow a conscience. You were hired with the rest of us by Slade. You will do as you're commanded." The blonde woman replied, her cold green eyes dead locked on the brunette.

"You're a lousy brown, Brooke. I should be giving you orders." Kyra's golden eyes flashed blood red a moment.

"It isn't our world, Goldie, the rules don't apply anymore. Now get ready." Brooke threw a clean outfit at Kyra.

"Damn you, Brooke!"

"_I have been one acquainted with thenight._

_I have walked out in rain- and back in rain._

_I have outwalked the furthest city light._

_I have looked down the saddest city lane._

_I have passed by the watchman on his beat_

_And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain._

_I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet_

_When far away an interrupted cry_

_Came over houses from another street,_

_But not to call me back or to say good-bye;_

_And further still at an unearthly height_

_One luminary clock against the sky_

_Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right._

_I have been one acquainted with the night_." Quoted Blake.

"Funny, real funny. You think you're so high and mighty?" She demanded of her brother. "You're no better than them! You know what we're being forced to do is wrong. And you know we can fight it. But you refuse to do anything! We should be in charge of them."

"Don't be so rash, dear sister. Our time will come. For now it is safer for us to do as they tell us." His voice was calming to her. She had never seen her brother loose his temper. Where she on the other hand was the hot tempered one. She tended to speak before thinking… most of the time. They were exact opposites. Even their features were opposite. Where she had wavy, dark chestnut hair, he had strait, platinum blonde locks. Her eyes were dark gold, his light blue. He was almost a head taller than she, and was very muscular.

"I really hate you sometimes!" She growled even though they both knew she didn't mean it. "And there is no way in heaven, hell, or any other place that I'm going to wear this thing in public!" She held up the outfit Brooke had thrown at her.

"I wouldn't either. Brooke has no taste what so ever!"

* * *

_Well that ends that chapter. I hope you liked it. Whither you liked it or not please let me know. If there is something that really irked you about the story let me know. Give me reviews and let me know SOMEONE is reading this stuff. I don't care if you're telling me you hate the thing, I just want to know if I'm wasting my time! Thanks and please keep guessing at the poet and/or name of the poems. I'll give you a hint. SO FAR ALL OF THE POEMS ARE BY THE SAME VERY FAMOUS POET. Well thanks again. Have a great day!_


	3. dragons not dinos

_Okay so the poems are "Fire and Ice" and "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed… I'll try and work on your suggestions. No promises though._

_I don't own anything…_

Chapter 3:

The Titans stood ready. They stood facing what looked like seven dinosaurs with wings. They were of many different colors. Raven turned to Robin, "What's with the dinosaurs?"

The largest creature turned to face the heroes. "We're not _dinosaurs_! We're DRAGONS!" She was a brown one with dark green eyes. As she spoke to them, they all could hear a deep rumbling coming from the group.

Two of the dragons stood apart from the others, a gold and a silver one.

The Titans soon found out what the rumbling was. Two of the red dragons expelled a hot fiery liquid from their hands.

"Hey dude, I thought dragons breathed fire!" Beast boy yelled, as the group dodged the fire.

The brown dragon laughed again. "That's what you puny mortals think." The ground began to rumble as the dragon chanted an old ruin in some language no one could understand. The ground beneath the Titans began to convulse angrily. Sharp rocks jutted out where Robin and Cyborg stood.

Raven jumped into action as she chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The sharp shards that had appeared now flew at the group.

The silver dragon that sat apart from the others now jumped into action. He disappeared from where he stood and appeared in front of the approaching rocks. A small bauble of light appeared in front of his forehead. The bauble grew to engulf the rocks, which then shattered and fell to the ground as nothing but dust.

"I thought you agreed to saying out of this battle!" The gold dragon yelled.

"I cannot allow harm to come to my people." The silver one replied. He looked down cast as he returned to his companion.

"You see mortal, we have power beyond what you can even dream of!" The brown dragon taunted. "And now that you've seen our power, heed our warning. Do not meddle in our affairs or we will destroy you."

"You don't frighten us!" Starfire yelled.

"You're a foolish girl then." The dragon replied.

"I think it is you who is foolish. But that is for the next time. We have what we want." The group disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Titans to their unanswered questions.

* * *

"Who were they? What did they want? Where did they come from? Who were they working for? Why did they want our attention?" Robin paced back and forth in front of the Titans.

"Maybe you should sit down before you hurt yourself." Starfire offered.

"Or make me dizzy." Cyborg added.

"You guys are not helping!" Robin exclaimed. None of them had seen him this worked up since he had been obsessed with Slade and been driven to become Red X.

"No, what you are doing isn't healthy. You're too OCD, for my liking." Raven stated flatly.

"I am neither obsessive nor compulsive." Robin yelled as he lost his temper. Something was really bothering him and nobody knew what. "Who cares? I'm going for a walk." He stormed out of the room and headed for the roof. He just needed some time to think.

* * *

"Damn you," She screamed at him. She picked up a glass bauble from her desk and threw it at hi.

"Kyra!" Blake easily caught the bauble and placed it on the dresser near him. "Listen to me. You and I have sworn to protect them. It's our duty. We can't betray them."

She just sat there and glared at him. "I thought I could trust you." Her voice was deathly silent. He could feel the power of her rage behind it.

"You do trust me."

"Tell that to the humans." She growled and disappeared into the shadows. She didn't know where she was going. She just was.

"Just give her some time." A tall man walked into the room and placed a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Less, she's never been this insensible before." Blake was really worried for his sister.

"It's normal for most females to act like this before their first-"

Blake cut him off. "I really don't want to think about that right now."

"Blake you're going to have to face it someday."

"Not today."

"Take it from an old bronze; it's the best experience in your life."

* * *

Kyra walked down the street. She had no idea where she was going; she just let her feet take her there. She had a lot on her mind. She knew she was just being emotional, most her age were. But she knew there was more to it than just that. She couldn't stand being pushed around anymore. She was born to lead not to follow.

She looked up at the stars. They were all new to her. This entire world was new to her. Was that what drew her to him? Was that why she went to the fair that day? Was that why she was ready to give up everything?

She had found that she ended up on the edges of a vast lake. In the distance she could see a tall building in the shape of a T. Somehow she knew that was where she needed to go.

_Long enough for you guys? I don't know if the plot is that obvious or not but a lot of things are going to be revealed in the next chapter. I don't know how long this is going to be but please bear with me. If it starts to suck just let me know. Oh and since spring break ends tomorrow, I don't know when I'll be able to post. Thanks!_


End file.
